


Pitch is Dead

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Jack has an announcement.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/619270
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Pitch is Dead

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a prolonged moment of silence around the Guardian’s table, the nearby sound of elves’ bells suddenly going still.

North’s mouth gaped, Sandy’s eyes wide.

“... _What_?” The giant rabbit among them finally voiced, all of their eyes trained on the bashful frost sprite. He didn’t repeat himself.

“With... Pitch’s baby?” Tooth asked carefully, the pale embodiment of winter nodding his head without meeting their piercing gazes.

Another long moment of stunned quiet passed as they each seemed to process this.

Once again Aster was the first to speak.

“I’m gonna kill ‘im.” He rose suddenly, foot slamming against the ground to open a rabbit hole.

“No Bunny! Wait!” Tooth cried, managing to zoom after him before the portal closed.

North seemed to have a similar idea, taking out one of his globes. Sandy signed for him not to do anything rash, to which the solemnly faced giant only stood straighter and ensured he had his cutlass on his belt. The serious look didn’t suit his usually jovial face. It made him look far too much like an overprotective father.

“Not to vorry. I’m just going to have a talk wiz our friend about his new responsibilities.” With that he disappeared through the swirling gateway.

Sandy turned in a flurried panic to Jack, signing hurriedly till he noted the other was hiding a dangerous smile. A question mark sparkled above his head, Frost’s shadowed eyes turning up to him as he flashed his pearly whites in a maniacal fashion, eyes glittering with mischief.

“April fools~”


End file.
